


Sweet Weather and Peacock Feathers

by xovercastx



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Breakup Fic, M/M, Things Get Better, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xovercastx/pseuds/xovercastx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete feels that Patrick can do better than him.<br/>But maybe he can't. Because there's no such thing as "better than him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Weather and Peacock Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes on my phone so sorry if there's any typos! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it :D

__ _ “Patrick? I need to get something off my chest.” Pete mumbled, barely audible. _

__ _ “What’s up?” _

__ _ He sighed deeply as he sat down next to Patrick. His hands were shaking and he was sweating bullets. _

__ _ “I-I think we should break up.” _

__ _ The look of pure horror spread across the other boy’s face. They had been dating for four years, what could have possibly gone wrong? His pained expression destroyed Pete. It took out his heart and threw it in a fire.  _

__ _ “Why?” Patrick finally replied. _

__ _ “I just think you deserve better. Look at me, I just tried to kill myself, I’m addicted to pills, I drink too much, I’m just a scumbag. You need to find someone who can treat you right.” _

__ _ “Pete, I want to help you get through all that! I just want you to be happy again.” _

__ _ Pete’s eyes welled up with tears. This was all way too much. _

__ _ “No, I’m not going to put you through that. Please, just go. Make this easy, say I never mattered.” _

__ _ “But you do matter!” Patrick cried out. But it was too late, Pete wasn’t going to change his mind. He ran off into the bathroom and Patrick didn’t see his face again that day. _

__ _ He wasn’t mad, just curious? Why did Pete feel like he was too much for him? When they both loved each other so much. _

__ _ Patrick threw some clothes in a bag and knocked on the bathroom door. _

__ _ “Pete?” _

__ _ “Yeah?” _

__ _ “I’m leaving.” _

__ _ On the other side of the door Patrick could hear Pete’s breath trembling. _

__ _ “Goodbye.” _

__ _ “I love you.” Patrick stuttered. _

__ _ “I love you too.” _

__ _ And with that, he was off to a hotel for the night. _

_ //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// _

__ The rest of that day went by slowly. Patrick rocked back and forth in his suite, thinking about Pete. Was he ok? Was he happy?

Was he alive?

That thought terrorized him. He knew Pete was bipolar, he could have lashed out on himself, hurt himself, or even worse killed himself.

How would he remember to take his meds? He would forget to eat or forget to sleep. He was so forgetful like that, always losing track of time. Writing lyrics or thinking up a new bass line.

Without much thought, Patrick got up out of bed and checked out of the hotel. His eyes were blood red from crying, which probably looked like he was getting high.

His body moved pretty much without thinking. It was his heart doing all the work. He drove off to him and Pete’s apartment.

__ _ “I should stop and get him some food.”  _ He thought. _ “Knowing him, I’m sure he hasn’t eaten all day.” _

__ Patrick pulled up to Sonic, Pete’s favorite place, and order him a burger and fries. He didn’t even get himself anything, knowing that he probably wasn’t staying there for long.

His heart imploded as he pulled into the complex parking lot. He rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor and headed straight for their door.

He almost unlocked it out of habit, but refrained so he didn’t freak Pete out. Knocking on his own door felt weird, but he did it anyway.

No one came to open it, which automatically worried him. He knocked harder and still no answer.

Patrick decided to unlock the door and walk in, setting the bag on the kitchen counter. He bent down to pet Hemingway and called out for Pete.

“Pete? You here? It’s me, Patrick.”

“Hey.” He replied. 

Pete trudged out of the bathroom and went to greet the other.

    “I brought you some dinner, just so you can eat something.”

    “Oh, thanks.”

    Patrick smiled awkwardly at Pete. He felt awful that he was in the bathroom all day. Out of curiosity, Patrick glanced over the other boy’s wrists. They were clean. 

    “Patrick, it hurts.”

    “I know. It hurts for me too.”

    Without warning, Pete launched into an embrace with Patrick. He hugged him so tightly that he shook. Patrick did the same.

    “Please stay with me. I know what I said but I’m nothing without you. I can’t do this alone.”

    The younger cried hard. “Me neither. I’ll stay with you forever. It’s ‘gonna be ok.”

    “Can you sing for me?”

_     “Honey is for bees silly bear. Besides theirs jelly beans everywhere. It’s not what it seems in the land of dreams. Don’t worry your head just go to sleep.” _

    Pete joined in with him.  _ “When you wake up the world will come around.” _

    “It will come around, I promise.”


End file.
